petit_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Fillmore, Ingrid and the Safety Patrol: School Detectives:
Fillmore, Ingrid and the Safety Patrol: School Detectives: EDIT SHARE Fillmore, Ingrid, and the Safety Patrol: Edit School Detectives: Edit Edit Email: agdprince@rogers.com Web Site: bj01.wordpress.com http://696555.blog.com : Advance Edit Addition Enhancement: A. George Dave Prince Fillmore, Ingrid Third, and the Safety Patrol: Regiment High: Middle High the bells rings, class started but with a new principal, Miss. Folsom does not show up at the school. Their newest principal is taking over the school no one was prepared for. Starting today their will be new changes in the school study curriculum. Fillmore in his chair of his seat notices Miss. Folsom photo memory of past. The new Principal jealous but intrigued as the same time. He did not let his frustration be noticeable. Folsom leader of the school opposition Counsel, Miss. Folsom the first president of school Counsel, Folsom the Organizer, decorator and top seller of the school , Miss Folsom top education teacher, Miss Folsom Top Principal of Middle High. She always took first place awards against Mr. Edge Teaser whom was always placed second. He did not like Fillmore snooping around in his desk sending Ingrid and the Safety Patrol, and him transfer to Regiment High. He replaced the Safety Patrol by highering the Regiment students to control the area forcing Folsom back home. He finally took over the school he could not touch since Thirty Years his of Service. Now he is in first place? His Lawyers were on the way to sign the paper work. Mr. Teaser transfer the copies of the lisson deed of Middle School to his the Regiment high School of his office Lock in security. The Leader operated higher other principal’s similar to Regiment School to report to him. The Safety Patrol was reduced to Private Class: following the orders of Regiment High Students. The Principal calls his school to keep the Safety Patrol under surveillance watch. To him they were trouble makers whom could interfere with his plans. He asked his team Regiment Colleagues to give them a busy schedule and keep from Investigating. Six O clock morning exercises aerobic training, Eight O-clock curriculum studies, at twelve o’clock: lunch. Area restricted; off limits from the principal office, and Secretary files. This was not the only school the principal has taken over: Regional Community Schools within the area. The Operation ownership had to be done as soon a class was done. Ingrid Scope out the place: Security shut the down the alarm. Fillmore passed the Securities, while the Safety Patrol covered for Fillmore and Ingrid. The office could have set a silent alarm but from the Principal’s desk, Fillmore stole the Key. They found files of many schools he took over. The Regiment acted like the School Board under his dictatorship command he dominated the teachers. Was not bad enough to be in second place new print paper of his past was publicized, He wanted Folsom School. Many of those schools member’s were cabinet leaders of Folsom organization whom are leaders and principals he also kicked out. He also demoted the vise principal or teacher. His lawyer was on his way give the documents to Mr. Teaser however none of the statement were sign by other principals, whom he did not share his information with. Mr. Teaser forged documents instead of shut down the school he took over Board Education Dormitories. The Safety Patrol knew what to do. His Lawyer was on his way with the documents that he usually signs. The profiler took his brief case from his hand and was chased by the Regiment Students. He stole a dirt bike jumping Rouge Ridge hill. With spectacular jump and spin turn flips he did fantastic. The public thought the profiler and the Regiment were champions. They lost the Profiler in a crowd. The Safety patroller s escapes the office took the document tried to take the bus home away from Regiment High. The principal was contacted his office was broke in to. He was frustrated but not worried he knew were their heading they must not get in contact with Miss Folsom. The Safety Patrol met up with Profiler next to the nears environmental land scape. They were near Folsom home suddenly they were blocked. Not suspecting Folsom was in the area. The Principal surrounding them as the lawyer took his brief case back laughing. Asking “Fillmore and the Safety Patrol to give up”? Fillmore knew Folsom and her team got in the way. He was always in second place. Miss. Folsom and the other Principals were top of their class he took her members jobs away. Higher a lawyer to forage documents none were sign by the board of Education. Mr. Teaser forced Educators out of the school. Mr. Teaser was anxious to collect the documents. He clapped at Fillmore detective work. The Problem evidence cannot be proven and Miss Folsom is not around he thought. Ask his lawyer to collect the evidence. Mr. Teaser tells Fillmore it should have been me to be first picked instead of Miss. Folsom. He was just as good, she was always better. He planned for years to take Miss. Folsom and her colleagues down. The School is his now his, asking the Safety Patrol to stand down. The Problem: Miss Folsom and the Regional School heard everything The Authority police in the area also interested listen in the conversation. The Police took away the files away from the Principal. Miss Folsom was saddened and upset. His jealously got the better of a great teacher whom could have done better for his school. He once commanded Regiment High he could have been a great influence to his students. He let his pride interfere with his judgment. He let the whole of Regiment High Colleagues, and students down. The Sad part he was a great leader. Falsifying document brought suspicion. Folsom had no choice asking the police to take him away. Each Teacher was re-instated by the Board of Education. Miss Folsom decided the vise principal should leave of Regiment High transferring him to the new school as a teacher. The Safety Patrol was glad to be back in Middle High once more. Even teachers and principals need help time to time with detective solving. Regiment High was look after by a better principal, the student were more relaxed. The phone rang another crime in the Middle High. Fillmore: answered his cell phone: I am on it. Fillmore, Ingrid, and the Safety Patrol: Top Middle High: New Member Student: Fillmore: Bold, Dark person, with black glasses, medium skinny build, Four feet, four inches not afraid to take on challenges. Once a member of stolen stealer of crime, scam cheated, whom switched jobs with a greater purpose. Fitting the puzzles pieces together, detect the solution to the problem with conclusion. Chalk Board Incident: Fillmore went to school to play basket ball on the weekends: Saturday: While the Janitor left the Dormitorial School doors wide open. Fillmore ran dared to enter the halls: toward home room class. He changed The Schedules Date on the calendar and on the Chalk Board: Two day ahead without getting caught. He walk out of the Education Hallway back outside. Monday the teacher never found the perpetrator who done the crime. Fillmore kept to himself before he became a Case crime solver. Detective Fillmore famous quote: “I am on it, he is on the case”. Fillmore: and The Safety Patrol: Slick, fast, stolen stealing of crime he was the villainous once thought he was untouchable? Cheat competition players from their best events. None could prove Fillmore's villainy his guiltiness, how did Fillmore get mix up with the Safety Patrol? Never will be would be caught he thought he was Uncatchable. Fillmore did not realize a lesson he would never forget. Someone else was one step ahead of Fillmore. He was nearly almost blamed for someone else crime. Cooking Teacher taught practical duty recipes in the kitchen and thesis theoretic recipes in the dormitory class room. Both are separate Curriculums. The Educator taught property of measurement: the Recipe compound, volume of density pressure, condensing and expanding, elementary adaptation of food components. The Curriculum is combined: adoption to Physical Practical chemistry material components and surrounding effect of the environment. Fillmore is a bright youth student and his teacher thought he was struggling in his Theist theory work study in class. He was thinking Fillmore needed help. Never mind how he does not pay much attention what was going on in class his involvement with so call friends. They kept asking him for favors without any questions. Fast passé jobs, quick, breaking an entry, in public houses Fillmore knew his in and out's. Not being spotted by safety Patrollers the criminality stealer of heart was ready to disappear from class when ready. Food Recipes base on compound measurement, ratio equation, and rations. A chief cook Preparatory, Prep Preparation is associated to give service to restaurant, convenient Stores, Malls and Plazas. Product, Produce, Recipes, helps customers select items with delight. Fillmore knows how to handle Physic’s Append Capture duty he could complete. Fillmore knew industrial duty rather than Theist theory of studies. When his second class is over he went back to his job. The minuet Fillmore was given mark of failure, Fillmore became upset he wanted revenge. Fillmore outside the hall of the doorway set up a toy rocket with fuel injector blasting his toy shuttle into the kitchen on the ceiling. The Rocket toy was stuck he could not enter the Teacher’s kitchen without been caught. Bake Sale: The teacher created a Soufflé cake in the oven. Every person should have seen the cake puff up gently, tough but moist. The Batter should have rise and expand but the cake contracted shrunk spiral downward in the center. All the hard effort the same dish pan seemed flat. The Safety Patrol went researching the area with line yellow tape. No person is allowed should not cross the line leaving contamination evidence. Untouched, residual traces could be tract from the crime at hand. Fillmore snuck in with rubber gloves stealing the baking soda. Fillmore in duress under pressure himself from been caught he had to capture the person before they got him sent in detention. He had to find the real culprit and bring him to justice. Something Fillmore thought he would never do. He would break in the Safety Patrol Office with an extra badge sitting on the table he stole the metal plate wear, and left without being notice. Pretending he was a Police Officer of the school Fillmore went to the dormitorial class and surveillance the list of student which he himself was among the list. Fillmore talked to the students whom were struggling on the list. They may have had hard times but they still tried their best to move up the ranks. The teacher gave them extra practices time. The Kitchen Home Eck teacher practicality turned most of his students into recipe chiefs. He was hard, organize, but fair. He does not give up on his students easily the Educator would try talk to Fillmore if he would join his extracurricular classes, but Fillmore never stuck around, he vanishes in thin air while the teacher was in search. Fillmore saw not a person with revenge on their mind then he researched the top graders handy work. They were neat, Innovative, they created their best master pieces ready for the contest. Many with practical skills and could read the recipe cook book with no problem. Interviewing Kenneth his practical skills could complete the any test but he did not look at the book add or missing a small amount ingredients but his food was severed with delight. Since the teacher drop out, He sent his best student to Recipe of Kitchen of Art. They will bake the best master pieces recipes in the contestant preparing with style. Fillmore noticed his elbow and his shirt plastered with dried doe. He tells Fillmore it was from the bake sale. When Classes was finished Fillmore went to the back of the kitchen near the dumpers at the gate looking for more clues. Someone threw a tray silver plate hoping Fillmore will flip on his back stopping the investigation. The Fillmore step hold on the trade under his foot with pause threw at the trade back to the suspect like a skate border. The villain slipped on the tray reaching the gate first knocking himself into cardboard Boxes then the suspect ran. Before Fillmore pursued the suspect the Janitor closed the gate told Fillmore to go around the villain in question the person disappeared. Ruining his day having a bad day Chief Vallenjo from The Safety Patrol asked Fillmore to his where abouts since the kitchen incident. Fillmore told the chief he was outside the door watching the teachers performance he was alone. The chief would bring the examiners to check out his story. Finger prints were left on the door, the examiner check out his story state it was true not finding the rocket in sight. The chief warned him not to leave the school grounds. The Exhibition: Ethnic Nationals attended the food Recipe of Art. The public watched them create with performance their master pieces. The Public came to see the event even the Safety Patrol posted guards at the front of the door searching for Fillmore who was outside the door. Two of them were failing the grade. The Safety Patrol thought he was the appropriate choice. Fillmore traded: instead of baking Powder, he gave Rooty Kenneth baking soda. Fillmore was recognized while Kenneth created his triple Layer cake with whip cream flavor of his own choosing design. The doe should have expanded similar to the Teacher’s cake but it contracted shrunk in brownie squares. The same happen to the teacher happen to Kenneth. He was watched by the audience while his cake contracted shrunk before his very eyes nervous. To who found out? He tried act casual tell the teacher he needed to be excused. Fillmore passed the baking power on his desk with the plastered book of recipes and stain plaster on his shirt. Before the Safety Patrol could moved in the Chief Vallenjo halted his officers. Fillmore knew of his failing grade, his practical physical dexterity work was Fantastic. The problem he wanted revenge (vengeance) against the teacher because he slipped up with jealously with one recipe. More than that: he traded baking powder for baking soda causing the doe to shrink into a paste. The Kenneth plastered cake mix was all over his shirt sleeve and his book. The teacher creation was postponed then Educator had to drop out of the race asking his master students to lead the school. Kenneth knew the game was over just as he back out in reverse he ran. Fillmore chucked sprinkles beads all over the tile of the ground. He slipped backwards towards the floor hitting the ground. Fillmore charges was cleared from the kitchen recipe incident, but his curriculum of studies in the kitchen he stayed after school with the teacher for extra prep time. Fillmore memory looks back to the kitchen incident saw the suspect whom lunched the rocket. Almost frame for the recipe incident in the kitchen. Ingrid his new partner will latter soon discovers Fillmore Rocket hanging in the ceiling in the future. Fillmore's gift was detective work. The chief was impressed how he Handled villainous student, appendance and capture them. Chief Vallenjo gave him a job joining the Safety Patrol. Fillmore left the life of crime and became a puzzle solver of crime. In the future worked with his new partner with state mind of previous Remembrance she could figure out answers fast. Her name was Ingrid Third. Fillmore also gave her a second chance Like himself clearing her name from a crime she did not commit. The shield badge represented protecting victims from crime. Welcome to Safety Patrol. Fill More and his First New Partner: Liz: Four feet, Euro American, Six inches taller than Fillmore, lengthy Skinny, light brown straight hair, with tied back. She is an idealist, his former partner. Fillmore first new partner Liz heard a report from each store dozen of items of sweet treats, stolen from the mall. The thief raided convenience stores without paying their money delivering the package to Bully Rage, carrying a duffle nap sack with the hidden items inside. They thought the gang would never get caught themselves either way, every sector surveillance is watched by the Safety Patrol. They taken lunch money, they empty student’s pockets, ripping the student snacks meal threatening the victim did not tell a soul. The Faculty felt unprotected, unappreciated, hoping from this day will fade. The problem forgotten this will go away. The problem never went way the person kept asking for more. Without Prove the suspect could get away with the stolen items. Most say the Suspect already have gotten away. The Safety Patrol arrives to break up the tensions Between the Vitim and the Suspect stated not a word not a complaint. They do not want to become the target in complicated situation make matters worse the victim does not complain to whom done this. The youths went to Top Middle High with one problem The Safety patrol was in the area. The Bully would back away say nothing then return letter. Fillmore: saw someone in distress: the victim. Bully Rage released the person from his clutches. Directed at Fillmore swing and miss, swung and miss. Fillmore saw a water foundation and sprayed the Bully with water to cooling him down. The Bully walked a way for now. Fillmore partner talked to the Chief about setting camera takomegs pictures devices in the hall, around the school, and near the stores. Safety Patrol was not sure but they would consider the idea. Safety Patrol spoken to every student to challenge heartlessness to stand against the Bully and not let them rule the school with domination no more. The Students were all scared leaving after school, afraid the bully maybe surveillance watching their houses they would lock the doors. Did not want to engage in physical conflict, they not be a part of their own community. The Safety Patrol was left on their own. The suspect has return in scene of the crime to finish the job. Fillmore Partner took the Pictures of the suspect whom raided the school and to who stole the sweet treats stores with Safety Patrol surveillance. The Bully saw Fillmore's first partner Liz taking pictures. He had enough of their interference he with terrible rage. The Safety Patrol blocked the Bullies path with constraint. His Gang wanted to help him but all of Top Middle High students Suddenly appeared aiding the Safety patrol surrounded the area. The Bully and his gang they back off were never seen again. Eventually the acquaintance gang they were appended one after another. Safety Patrol captured debilitation them not to cause endanger to themselves or anyone else again. The victim made their complaints took the stand against the Bully. The victim should not let him succeed no more. The public aided helped took a stand against The Bore, Similar to leaders: the Heroic Super Defenders, stop villains in there Residual track. From the Authority Letters: Parent, Guardians, Committee, Educators, with the effort of cooperation. The Victim should not be silent should be heard. We are in no obligation to partake Participate in following ruler ship of Heartless Bully control: Do not give the will of Domination. Stand against the Bully Rages Control. Kalptin-Ripptincards: Photo-graphs of competition sport players were taken in the School. Competitive, players from the field or Gym: gymnasium, athlete of Olympic Sport events, Mind State of strategic teasers, strategy mind contest thinkers. School Visitor Challenger’s are against the Home Community Opponents participating in the competition games. New paper editor interviews each side, surveillance watches the game closely. To which Competitor’s will be the Victorious winners, To whom is the Competor next runner up is, The next threat against champion, School Board will be keeping a close eye on their Olympic fows? Referee’s kept score, starter time. TO which game competor players will be chosen? The Referee shows no favoritism from nighter’s side. Competors do their best no matter what: To whom: wins, losses or tie. Tie Tectonic problem: the person whom reaches first goal is the winner, Or it is sudden death overtime end the game. Technical Scoring: If the problems still exist, The Referee Is allowed adding up the historic game’s from previous past from the coaches score board. The team with an outstanding lead is determined the winner. Coaches must keep a record of score each game played. Game sheet is taken back to the Recorational Center. The end game Win, Lose, Tie, Remain friends shake hands: or bow with honour: you are not fows enemy at ruthless Revolutionary War Conflict or Conflict Dispute: you are Competitors in a Rep games having fun with enjoyment in competitiveness sports doing your best, testing your skills. Editorial has the list of each player before they arrive in the Competition: numbers are written at the back of their shirts. The coaches write down each player down on the membership sheet the day before the game. Checkmark those similar to a teacher attendants list make sure they are all there. The newspaper printed and edited given to the printing press. The Problem: The students were about to receive fakes copies, Copy cats from High School News-Stand, Flyers, College Magazines, and booklets received trading Kalptin-ripptin cards. The Press holographic cards are somehow is switched from the originals pictures. Photo’s of Younger Youth, Teen Youth who did not compete in the sport games event or Contest. Fillmore and her first Partner Liz chased two suspects who are selling the fake duplication cards giving to the facility. They ran through the hallway but were fast but not fast enough. His partner cut them off at the pass while Fillmore chased them from behind. They were blocked from each side, they tried running in the secret entrance to escape but Fillmore already locked the door with the key in his hand. The Examiners studied the suitcase notice the press horizontal crease mark stretching down from the side of the mobile Filing Cabinet. Full of dust collected may have been in the Ware House for along time. Fillmore shut down the ware house of the cards, and the printing press near the school. Her first partner wanted to handle the clean up. Fillmore left her in charge of the duty. She took over with his trust. His First partner talk with the chief they decided to go their separate ways. She went deep uncover to find where the Kalptin-Ripptincards disappeared to. Not aware of a Foreign Comer exchange student and his accomplices, creating, Higher Ink Content Duplication: fake Players through the community, the school was about to Receive yet another forgery in the future. Forgery copies of Athlete that is not taken from the Regional Zone Area, Competors that does not belong, who is not part of their School Event. Rival Student’s who does not verse Middle High in the competitional games. Photo’s taken across the border, or far away. Perhaps a student in the faculty is helping the Foreign exchange student. Fillmore not aware Liz may have hidden those cards from him after she left. The Safety Patroller was assigned on another duty. Fillmore once again stood alone to handle the job himself without a new partner. On her way Ingrid, Fillmore's much smarter partner soon will be join him. The chief stated to Fillmore "not to break anything". Ingrid Third; Light Crean blend complexion, With dark straight hair front hair is tuck, Four feet, five inches, Almost the same side of Fillmore, Has a previous membranes memory. Fillmore: gave Ingrid Third a secound Chance: Since the Prank Frame up: Another story: however it was Chief Vallenjo that assigns him with the partnership: while Fillmore Complains: Chief Vallenjo remains Fillmore he was once a Militant Safety Patrollers: Ingrid Third: Stink Bomb: Frame Up: Ingrid Third is a new student at Middle High. Highly intelligent student, Principal Folsom welcome her with open arms assembles the school colleagues in the Auditorium to greet her. Folsom allows the student to throw eggs at her to get rid of the any schools Frustrations they have egesting any feelings they have against her. Principal Folsom gave her curriculum class term hall schedules to which class she in. Folsom aligns everyone to go back to work, school is back in session. The stink bomb was timely matched. The first came to mind is the new student may have caused this (new school). Ingrid Third started classes tomorrow: The Perpetrator put a stink bomb through the hallway; green rot egg order eventually went through crevasses of the Auditorium before the student left. Miss. Folsom summons her best Detective near the door way coughing to find out who was responsible. A student reported: they saw Ingrid leaving the school with an accomplice. Two top Safety Patrollers are suppost to investigate to whom done this asking Fillmore for his help. They need his aid to catch Ingrid Third dumping their problem in Fillmore’s lap. The Problem: Fillmore found something weird about the statement that was told him. The student mention there was another. Fillmore started to check the video cassette of the timely recurrence. Ingrid left the building by herself towards the mall and the Youth student mention she saw another. Something did not match. Fillmore met Ingrid in the halls; Fillmore could prove that Ingrid was innocent they just need to catch the real cop-prets. Ingrid decided to join forces and help Fillmore by searching the whole inside and outside area where the next prank could be. They saw band of Tires: The covering an old Ventilation Shift leading to the Principal office where the next strike will be. Two Militant Safety Patrollers were caught in the act, a guy dressed as Ingrid Third Short but a tough guy, the other person a was tall guy, Brown Hair, slim, baby face. Both Safety Patrollers tried to blast balloon stink bombs at Fillmore and Ingrid Third but could not catch them. Both ran toward the swim pool area. The Secound person dressed as Ingrid ran and slip in the water he did not know how to swim asking his partner for help. His Companion watched Ingrid third dive in the water. He threw a stink bomb in the pool while trying to get away from Fill More. Fillmore threw a tire and stunned his body so he does not move. Ingrid would not directly go to the front to rescue him he might pull her down with him and drown. From his vertebrae back, she wraps one arm around his arm pits, and his neck paddling, swim backwards; towards the ledge. Safety Patrollers pick up the militant team clearing Ingrid Third’s name from any wrong doing, giving her a secound chance. Ingrid went her separate ways for now but this is not the last time you will see of her. Vallenjo select her to become Part of the team in the future. The Mime: The Art gallery pictorials pictures are created by Realism Imaginary drawers. Realism: depicted by the audience with interest. Artistic point of view brings meanings or nonsense, more than Literal words Shares feeling of appreciation or disguised. The striving artistes with eye set vision for another Innovation master piece. The audience a waits the discovery what the artistes’ state of mind has in store with the element of surprise an idealist. Pantamizing: The state mind of the brain visualizes the idea with unseen imagination. What seem to be there, but not, created an Invisible Mystical practical Illusion. The Mime reenactment Imitations of personality, emotions, and construction duty, soul creature great and small, mimics sounds of the wild surroundings. The Mime is known to be the copy cat with visualization Art. Turns sour when the jokester plays practical pranks; Re-drawing the images of painting, drawing changing student creations with his autograph name, walking in the hall the student are annoyed by Copier’s movement of the Mime. Fillmore whom hates copy cats especially the Mimes chases the person down the hall. In the section of the sport gym The Mime knocks down the basket balls hoping Fillmore will trip. Fillmore removers shift angle with precision without tripping over the balls. In the gymnasium The Mime tries Pull Volt Jumping the Mime Flips but not with accuracy as Fillmore. Fillmore Pull Volts with standing ovation. Students Artistes drew the principal their latest master piece. She made time for the art class. They drew the directive of all the teachers, and who controls the detention halls. Dawn S Folsom run the entire school with the board of education closely is watching her work. The office completed the budget; maintenance of the school is fixed by the janitors. Teachers must get Permission from the Principal if student should stay, or leave: Education school trips travels opening for learning must get the ok. Teachers talks to the taskmaster whom is also executive of the office. Warning to the students: the principal also could be a teacher depending on the situation. The Mime came in the artist Dormitory. Fillmore pulls the rug underneath his feet of the Mime banging his head into the principal’s Portrait. Fillmore appended the Mime taken to the Chief. The Mime tried copy the chief he saying to him "stop that" The Mime did not move. The principal warned the Chief about her ruined picture. The Chief told Fillmore not to break any more materials or he would be kicked off the force: The Safety Patrol. Fillmore explains to the Chief there are works of Errands Jobs, and then there are careers realistic tactical passages to get the job done. Handlement of Tactics of the Task may not be perfect in the name of apprehension: but the job is done. Miss. Folsom decided to keep him on the force but not to do again, suggesting to the Chief Vallejo Fillmore need a partner. Fillmore saves his partner from frame up: deception from peculiar members from the Safety Patrol Prank. Ingrid Incent was given a secound Chance however it Vallejo who chooses his next Partner. Not to break anything. Ingrid adventure begins: The Base Ball Player: The Artist storage room many material, Figurines crafted by the Students shaped with form, molded by art crafts carefully. The Clay is built durable steady, their antiques. To whom would destroy good art? They were not prepared for the suspect close to them. Fillmore and Ingrid did their round Surveillance check before the school closed for the night making sure the hall is clear. The Janitor is suppost the only one maintaining the school while The children went home. Fillmore and Ingrid checked the art-craft storage room. Fillmore notice a shift on the shelves wonder if anyone was there. A Suspect on top of the Shelf storage unit with his hands he drop one piece to the ground, Fillmore caught them. He drop a few more pieces, Fillmore was well balanced. Each time he drop Fillmore caught more. He shook a few more descending down towards the floor. Fillmore and Ingrid both caught them together. They caught the items placing them carefully on large thick rug carpet without breaking the single item. The School Detectives took the first antique the back to lab for finger prints. Fillmore noticed person wore gloves, lift side of his hand and red duffle backpack over his shoulder as he escaped disappeared. Fillmore and Ingrid Interview Arties few whom Played Base Ball are lefty's. Throwing the ball with shifty angle but handy durable shaping crafted beautiful figurines. Two with same the problem: Complained someone destroyed art. Three complained about their arts vanishing in Thin air none with a red Duffle backpack. The Artist in question was collecting personally and vandalizes good Craft Art. The person views were criticized same as the Mime. Most Players were right handed but the person with the glove was at the left. Fillmore was up to bat he went his left side. The player William threw the ball with his Right hand. In the Stadium Stand Ingrid found the hidden red duffle backpack discovered the missing items with his name tag on it William Has-Burg. Fillmore wearing an ear piece, Ingrid uses her walky-talky and told Fillmore she found their suspect Stash. Fillmore carefully hit the ball next to the player’s left hand. He caught the ball with his left hand not his right. Fillmore lifted his badge: told Williams to Holt, William then ran through the field towards the Outside washroom stalls. The First Stall was storage unit with assortment equipments fell clashing on the field. The Secound Washroom Stall was empty. He thought he could out smart Fillmore hiding in third stalls rest-room. Fillmore carefully selected, opened the third door, he ran again towards the diamond field. Ingrid opened the water pipes of the sprinkler system leaving the suspect soaking wet, slowing the villain down. Fillmore and Ingrid took him in Causticity. Check Matey: Chess: Thinking game state of mind of strategic strategist. Brilliant child with street cloths, hip-hop ryms of rap Poetically he speaks with unbeatable movement. Not impenetrable, unbreakable, He unstoppable using with his own style of words. Not a person could pass him. Tournament game: Check Matey try his best to confuse his opponents on stage suddenly the curtain descends toward the floor on to the ground. Safety Patrol investigation: stated that the suspect cut off the string snapping the thread unstably hitting towards the floor. Fillmore and Ingrid case is to protect Check Matey. Keeping their motions under control entering the dormintory of Check Matey was in no picnic. He adored the rush of the crowd his directive using rudeness in the face of the other with no behavior matters. The Safety Patrol told him the rules of surveillance: that means avoiding the public at all times, searching packages coming and going were to be examined, also arrival going from and leavings too whom he visits were out of the question. Not for an Instant the thought being under guard until the contest games starts and end was not in his schedule he had to get out. Slipping out the back of washroom Fillmore and Ingrid they waited unaware he was gone. The search led them outside, towards many whom played chess with a board-stand. He played outside against many opponents who challenged Check Matey none so far was able to beat him. Rapping mic standing on stage hall, challenging those to who dared to face him. Morning Early to Rise: Check Matey takes a limo taxis to school Fillmore and Ingrid keep him in the middle seat until they arrives. The Safety Patrol created a divide like for Check Matey to get Inside of the school. A crowd of his adoring fans wait for him at the front of the dormintorium. Check Matey went up the steps on the school Patio Hall and start rapping on the Mic. It is like almost felt like he was doing the on purpose. The Safety Patrol Fillmore and Ingrid lost their fuse but with straight approach told him about the handlement of protection. Chess Matey made this hard to protect him Help them, help him, and work with us. Plus Ingrid thought he was pretty annoying. The Third a temped: Fillmore checked the toilet barrior doors to make Sure no-one was inside. Suddenly Suds bubbles of water fill the whole Washroom Raising to their waist. Ingrid notice the water leaking through The draft trove crevasses doors help Fillmore to open the doors releasing the Water to escaping to the hall making a mess. Whoever did this used their pipe, hose and a big container of soap and tried to drown them from arriving to the torment no suspect released so far. The person Check Matey was worried he is afraid of his next opponent. The competitor memory about distractions and how he able to deceive the public while switching chess pieces to win. Not a person noticed, not even his challenger he still wonders how Check Matey could win every game. Fillmore talk to his opponent, he felt he had a chance of winning against Chess Matey some about him not quite right. The Tournament: Check Matey arrives while sand blocks fell close to Check Matey. Fillmore re-examines his case of distraction how he won every game. Check Matey himself caused his own set up of his own demise plus he scorch marks on his hands lifting the sand blocks. He was his own suspect this whole time. Fillmore gave him a choice to play honestly without cheating or back to the Safety Patrol office stating an apology to all his fans on the principle microphone P.A. Chess Matey lost but still he played great game. ﻿ Review: A. George Dave Prince: ﻿